


Choices

by BradyGirl_12



Category: due South
Genre: Challenge Response, Episode Related, Gen, Gen Work, Prose Poem, gen - Freeform, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1999-02-15
Updated: 1999-02-15
Packaged: 2018-11-10 09:43:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11124615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BradyGirl_12/pseuds/BradyGirl_12
Summary: Ray's lament after the events of "VICTORIA'S SECRET".  Originally posted 7/17/96, my first on-line piece!





	Choices

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived at [Due South Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Due_South_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. Original pseudonym: Gilda Lily.

Crystals,  
Drifting down,  
Their whiteness  
Blanketing my heart.  


Why did he choose  
To go with her,  
Leaving me behind  
To face a shattered life?  


Why did he choose  
To forget about Dief  
Recovering from her bullet?  


Why did he choose  
To forget about Ma  
And the loss of her house  
That I put up for his bail?  


Why did he choose  
To forget about me  
And the prison term I faced  
Because of her?  


I shiver in the cold  
And look up at the window  
Of his hospital room.  


No light spills out.  
It's as dark as the blight  
On our two souls,  
And still the snow is falling.  


Why did he choose Victoria  
Over me?  



End file.
